


How Do You Solve a Problem Like Mark Gregory?

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Grove [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t like your tone at all or the direction this conversation is headed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Do You Solve a Problem Like Mark Gregory?

**Author's Note:**

> Written in **The Grove** universe, where the BAU profilers are currently high school seniors, and inspired completely by the fact that I'm a dork and watched _The Sound of Music_ last night. The character of Mark Gregory is from the S1 episode, _Charm and Harm_.

Derek walked away from his locker, lugging his football equipment. He was about to head to the exit, grab the shuttle and then the train home when a familiar figure down the hall made him pause. Sighing, Derek started toward the auditorium. His cleats made funny noises on the recently waxed floors.

 

“Hey Hotch.”

 

Aaron Hotchner leaned against the wall by the closed doors. His arms folded, he wore a sour look on his handsome face. He did not acknowledge Derek’s presence.

 

“Hey Hotch. Earth to Hotchner.” He snapped his fingers in front of Hotch’s face.

 

“Huh? Oh hey, Derek.”

 

“Hey man. What has got you so wound up? You look like you just ate a bug.”

 

“I'm fine.” Hotch grumbled.

 

“How long have we been friends?”

 

“Seventh grade…since the brawl.”

 

The brawl was how they always referred to it. It was the first day of seventh grade; both kids were new to The Grove. Frank and some of the other sociopaths jumped Hotch, for shits and giggles. Derek, who didn’t know him from Jesus, jumped in to help. Then Gideon arrived and threw himself into the melee. Every one of them received a week’s detention. It sealed a friendship.

 

“Exactly. So what the hell makes you think I don’t know every single one of your moods? What's up?”

 

“It’s _The Sound of Music_.”

 

“What music?”

 

“Not music… _The Sound of Music_.”

 

“You mean the Disney movie?”

 

“It’s Rodgers and Hammerstein, Derek!” Hotch exclaimed.

 

“OK, OK. What’s irking you about that? Isn’t it the spring show this year? Elle has a part in it, Nun #4 or something.”

 

“She’s actually Baroness Schrader.”

 

“Is that a big role?”

 

“Haven't you ever seen the movie?” Hotch asked.

 

“Like once. Singing nun, bunch of kids, Nazis…right?”

 

“Yeah. Emily is playing Liesl.”

 

“Cool.”

 

“I tried out but I can barely carry a tune and I certainly can't dance. Needless to say, I am out here and she is in there. Guess who can sing and dance though? It turns out Mark Gregory has the voice of a choirboy and can dance like Baryshnikov. He won the role of Rolf.”

 

“Rolf…” the wheels in Derek’s mind turned. “The Nazi telegram boy?”

 

“That’s not all he did. He also kissed Liesl.”

 

“Oh. Now we get to the heart of the problem.”

 

“I don’t want that sociopath anywhere near my girlfriend. I don’t want him dripping his false charm all over her.”

 

“Emily wouldn’t fall for that crap; she's smarter than that. Anyway, Mark has been hot and heavy with Kate Joyner since they ran into each other over the summer in the Vineyard. He doesn’t even roll with the sociopaths anymore…Kate got him in with the Ivy Leaguers. He has the looks.”

 

“All he has is looks, the rest is hot air. Oh God, he’s with Kate now.” Hotch groaned. “As if Kate and Haley need anymore reason to unleash venom on Emily. Dammit, they are always rehearsing. He even had the nerve to ask if he could come to her house to go over lines. He is not allowed in her house, Derek.”

 

“Have you discussed any of this with Emily?” Derek asked.

 

“No,” Hotch grumbled. “How would I even bring it up?”

 

“Just say it. I know how you get when you’ve peeved Hotch…Emily has to sense something.”

 

“Jealousy is a ridiculous emotion.”

 

“Yet one we are all capable of.”

 

“I guess. Hey, how are things at home?”

 

Derek did a quick look around the hallway to make sure they were alone.

 

“Mom and Carl are splitting up.” He replied.

 

“Wish I could say I'm sorry.”

 

“He's been cheating on her. Man, I thought she would crumble but moms held her head high. She kicked his ass to the curb and then got her friend in the District Attorney’s office to issue a restraining order to make sure he stayed away. I say good riddance.”

 

“So you're not going to tell her?”

 

“No way.” Derek shook his head. “You're keeping it to your grave...you promised Hotch.”

 

“I swore actually, and I meant it.”

 

Emily came out of the auditorium laughing and chatting with Mark. Derek watched Hotch’s entire demeanor change. His posture stiffened and his jaw clenched. Mark Gregory noticed it too.

 

“So tomorrow at study hall?” he asked Emily. “It’ll probably be easier to get the moves down with Mrs. Hillbridge breathing down my neck.”

 

“Don’t worry Mark; we have some time to nail it. You will be just fine.”

 

“Thanks so much, Em.” He smiled that superstar smile and squeezed her shoulder. “You’ve been great to me.”

 

“It’s not a problem. Goodnight.”

 

She waved as he brushed past Derek. The quarterback saw the look on Hotch’s face so he said goodnight and beat a hasty retreat. Emily barely got a chance to squeak out a hello to him. She turned to her boyfriend instead.

 

“What's the matter, Hotch? You have the weirdest look on your face.”

 

“What are you going to be doing with him tomorrow?” Hotch asked.

 

“Helping him with his dance moves during study hall. He has good coordination but is having trouble with some of the turns and swings. I have to go to my locker; I need my Latin study guide.”

 

“I do not like him touching you…I do not like it one bit Emily.” Hotch replied, following her up a flight of stairs and down the hall.

 

“It’s a play, Hotch. We are acting, you know, playing roles.”

 

“They have like one scene together. It doesn’t take all this rehearsing.”

 

“You know that Hillbridge is from New York…she grew up on Broadway. This is important to her and what are you getting at.?”

 

Emily opened her locker. She pulled some books out of her messenger bag, replacing them with others. Hotch took the wool peacoat from the hook inside and held it out for her. She slid her arms inside before slinging her bag across her chest.

 

“If he needs this much practice then I should have gotten the part. He made it seem like he was twinkle toes.”

 

“He's a decent dancer, he just needs some pointers.” Emily reached for his hand but Hotch was already heading into the stairwell. She sighed, following him. “What is the matter?”

 

“Nothing. I just need to get home…I have to study.”

 

“You didn’t have to wait; I could have called Natalie.”

 

“Oh now you don’t want me to wait around?” Hotch pushed through the heavy double doors. A blast of cold evening air hit them. “Fine then, I won't. Maybe Mark can give you rides home. I hear he has an Iroc.”

 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Emily stopped walking and crossed her arms. “I don’t like your tone at all or the direction this conversation is headed.”

 

“Well I don’t like a lot of things.”

 

“Like what?” Emily took her gloves from her pockets. Two weeks until Christmas and the nation’s capital was in a deep freeze.

 

“Just forget it.” he sighed heavily. “C'mon Emily, I really need to study. I don’t have time…”

 

“You don’t have time for this?”

 

“That is not…”

 

“That’s what it sounded like to me. Just go!” she exclaimed, pointing toward the parking lot. Elle and some of the girls are still inside; I will get a ride home. I damn sure don’t want to keep you from hitting those books.”

 

“Oh c'mon.” Hotch rolled his eyes. “This is what I did not want.”

 

“I can't tell, Aaron. I'm going back inside.”

 

“I will take you home Emily. Please, let’s just go…its freezing out here.”

 

Emily nodded, following behind him. Hotch reached his hand back but she did not take it. He held open the passenger door to his blue Firebird; she slid in. When he put the key in the ignition, the voice of Steve Winwood filled the car. Emily strapped herself in but paid more attention to the scenery than her companion. He thought of a million things to say but nothing came out of his mouth. It was better to focus on the road anyway. Hotch messed up; he knew he needed to fix it. The voice of the DJ broke his train of thought.

 

‘This is the new one by Don Henley from his hit album _The End of the Innocence_. I think we've all experienced this one before, you know.’

 

_I got the call today and I didn’t want to hear_

_But I knew that it would come_

_An old true friend of ours was talking on the phone_

_She said you found someone_

_And I thought of all the bad luck_

_And the struggles we went through_

_How I lost me and you lost you_

_What are all these voices outside love’s open door?_

_Make us throw off our contentment and beg for something more_

 

Hotch pulled up in front of the Prentiss house. The lights were on; he felt better knowing someone was home. There was no way in hell she would invite him in after his behavior.

 

“Goodnight, Aaron.” Emily unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.

 

“Emily, please wait.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I'm an idiot. Could you close the door and listen to me for a second?”

 

She closed the door, still not looking at him.

 

“Jealousy is a ridiculous emotion and I let it grab me by the neck. I know you would never…I trust you implicitly. I do not trust Mark Gregory; the idea of him touching you makes me cringe. He may have gotten a better wardrobe and a new set of friends but he is still a sociopath. I will never take it out on you again though. That is a promise. I love you and you are going to shine in the school play. No one will clap louder than I will.”

 

“I am not attracted to Mark Gregory. I am trying to be nice and give him the benefit of the doubt. Anyway, Kate is there to watch over us like a hawk.”

 

“I know, and I heard. I'm sorry if I implied such a thing. Surely I don’t deserve any concessions after how I've acted but will you do me a favor?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do not rehearse alone with him tomorrow. I understand you two have to do things together and I get a little jealous about that, but I would feel better if I knew other people were around.”

 

Emily didn’t say anything for a while. For the first time since practically the day they met, Hotch was unsure of what she was thinking.

 

“Elle has study hall at the same period.” She said. “I'm sure she wouldn’t mind chaperoning.”

 

“That’s not what I meant, Em.”

 

“I know,” she looked at him, a small smile on her face. “It’s fine; I’ll ask her to join us. I don’t like fighting with you.”

 

“Me neither, baby.” He reached for both of her hands. “I was an ass and I apologize.”

 

“Apology accepted.” Emily nodded. “I better get inside. My parents are expecting me and I don't want to keep you away from studying.”

 

“Can I have a goodnight kiss?”

 

Emily pulled him close, kissing him passionately. Hotch’s whole body caught fire. The heat spread from the tips of his toes all the way up to his ears. He wanted her closer but the stupid stick shift was in his way. He stroked her face.

 

“I love you, Emily Prentiss.”

 

“You better.” She smiled.

 

“Do you love me?”

 

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly, kissing him again.

 

“Forever?”

 

“I'm sure you'll tire of me.”

 

“Never ever. Do you think we might have some alone time before the holiday?”

 

Hotch hated to ask. He surely didn’t want Emily thinking that only one thing ruled his mind. Every moment with her was precious…making love was cosmic. It was about more than that though. Since the caught incident, they were practically like brother and sister at her house. Not all the time of course but most of the time. Emily smiled again.

 

“As a matter of fact, my parents are going to Manhattan this weekend to visit my Aunt Joan, Nat’s sister. Usually I would go but I have a Latin midterm on Monday.”

 

“The whole weekend?” Hotch’s hazel eyes lit up.

 

“Mmm hmm. They are leaving Friday morning and coming back Sunday night. Shall I ask them if you can stay over?”

 

“After last time I doubt they’ll go for it.”

 

“Daddy hates the idea of my being alone. You know how much they love you Hotch…almost as much as I do. I will ask tonight. I gotta go; goodnight.”

 

“Call before you fall asleep.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“And I am so sorry about how I acted. Truly.”

 

“I know. I’ll call you.”

 

She opened the door and climbed out of the car. Hotch waited until she was safely inside before pulling off and heading home. He almost screwed up big time; he had to keep his jealousy in check. This role was a big deal to Emily. She had years of song and dance training and would finally get to shine. 

 

Hotch needed to support her fully, Mark Gregory and everything else be damned. It was hard enough with Haley playing Maria and Kate Joyner hanging around all the time. Emily never complained so the least he could do was the same. Anyway, it was almost Christmas; Hotch had important things on his mind. The holidays were a time for surprises and Aaron Hotchner had a few.

 

***

                                                                                                                      


End file.
